(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf training device for improving a golfer's swing and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a golf swing practice device for standing on and engaging the outside of a golfer's knee or calf muscle. The practice device helps prevent sway of the body and helps maintain knee flex during a golf club's back swing thereby helping to increase power and center of balance when hitting a golf ball during the club's follow through.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, the have been any number of different types of golf swing training devices for helping improve a golfer's back swing and follow through. None of these training and practice devices provide the unique structure, function and advantages of the subject invention as described herein.